


What Are You Looking At?

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Sparks and Spellfire [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Hermione doesn't understand when someone flirts with her.





	What Are You Looking At?

Hermione was still having trouble with certain aspects of her life in Limbo. Changing her clothes with just her thoughts was one of them. So Pandora, who had mastered the art of it, challenged Hermione to a dress off. They stood in the middle of the Potter's living room creating fanciful gowns with sequins and lace.

Hermione was wearing a scarlet gown that showed off her shoulders and back when she heard the door open and went to greet Sirius and Regulus.

Regulus's eyes dragged up her body.

She frowned. "What are you looking at?"

He just smirked at her.


End file.
